


late

by KittycatthelilDevil



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Short Smut, rushed drabble, rushed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittycatthelilDevil/pseuds/KittycatthelilDevil
Summary: They should be asleep, but who needs it?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	late

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t posted a smut in a while, this was put together in like a little less then an hour so it is a bit lazy :/

”Hng!- Christine!” Erik cried out, his back arching up off the bed. By now it was late after midnight and though the two of them _should_ have been asleep, both decided having Christine hovering above him, fingers shoved up inside of him while lazily stroking his manhood was much, _much_ better. 

”P-please- God please! E-Erik cannot take this torture anymore!” he moaned. Christine smirked, watching with hooded eyes as he wriggled beneath her. Helpless and completely at her mercy, something she knew only she would ever get to see. 

“Come on, Erik...” Her voice was light and teasing, “I’ve just started using my fingers on you.” She whispered. Erik shuddered, gripping the bedsheets.

“God- oh my god...” He slurred, eyes fluttering shut. There was nothing better then the feeling of Christine pushing her fingers inside of him. Christines other hand was gently gripping his shaft, stroking him tenderly, Erik grunted loudly when she leaned down to lick a slow strip up his length.

“A-Angel~ Ah-! Angel!” he whimpered, gripping the sheets tighter.

“E-Erik is-...Close~!” He whined. Christine nodded, tasting the small bead of pre-cum forming at the head of his cock. Eriks body shook underneath her, pleasure building to a painful point. She pulled away, stroking him faster.

“Come on, Erik. Cum for me, you’ve done so good.” Erik nodded quickly, he was good. He was, “Don’t hold back sweetheart.” She murmrued, “Ah-! Christine!” He cried, panting softly. Christine smirked in victory, watching his face scrunch up as he found his release.

“Oh my, look at this mess you’ve made...” Erik gulped, her voice fuzzy against his ear.

“Your so dirty, Erik.” She mumbled, slowly easing her fingers out of him. Erik groaned softly at this, he looked up at her, eyes hooded and hazy.

“Now,” Erik tensed as she climbed up his body, setting her legs on either side of his head. He bit his lip, hands reaching up to grip each of her thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Be a good boy and do exactly what I tell you.” She purred, lowering herself to meet his lips.

Erik hardly had to be told anything, this wasn’t anything new, and to her his mouth was magic. In more ways then one. 

“Oh-...Oh...” She inhaled through her teeth, head hanging back. “Thats it- just like that...” She groaned.

Erik hummed against her, the silence in the room was killed by her shorts breaths and the sounds of his tongue moving in, out and around the wet heat of Christine, sending shivers down her body. He stroked the skin of her thighs as she rocked her hips against his lips, listening to her delicious sounds. 

“God-“ She breathed, “You love this, don’t you?” Erik stared up at her, nodding in response. His lips swollen, coated in her juices. Suddenly she tensed above him, moaning loudly. 

After a small pause, she looked down at him.  
  
“Clean it, Erik.” She ordered. “Do a good job.” She added after a moment. Without any hesitation, his lips parted again and he eagerly licked up her juices. 

Not long after she pulled herself off of him, “Good boy...” she praised him warmly, stroking his cheek as she sat down next to him. Erik huffed, closing his eyes. “Christine...” He slurred. She shook her head, “Go to sleep, I’ve kept you up long enough...” Erik pressed his cheek to her thigh, yawning softly. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. 


End file.
